Why Does Love Hurt
by Miss Bellatrix Lovett
Summary: Sweeney Todd always knew Mrs. Lovett had loved him. But what would happen if he told her that he could never love her back. Sweeney Todd will now learn the meaning of the saying: You don't know what you have until you lose it.


**Hello the people of the world! Um well erm... I don't know if I like this story... GAAAH! I don't like how I wrote this! BLAAAH! Grrr I'm sorry I'm mad at myself. If I do continue this I might do next chapter in Sweeney's point of view. UGH I DON"T KNOW I"M SO CONFUSED! I might need to write a bloody Fanfic to take out my anger! Maaah enough of my ranting.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Sweeney Todd... *crawls towards corner. Falls on face and cries because I do not own Sweeney Todd***

* * *

_Sweeney Todd knew that Mrs. Lovett had always loved him. _

_But would happen if her told her he would never love her back?_

_Sweeney Todd will now learn the meaning of the saying: _

_You never know what you have until you lose it._

* * *

Tears rapidly spilled from Mrs. Lovett's eyes and slithered down her pale cheeks, as she took a wobbly step towards the barber chair and rest her hands on the arm of the chair to keep her balance. However, Sweeney remained staring out his filthy window overlooking the London streets.

"M-Mr. T," Mrs. Lovett stuttered. "I-I've always loved ya, M-Mr. T" she finally was able to choke out.

Sweeney snapped his head so he was looking at the crying baker. He approached her, until he stood next to her. Mrs. Lovett looked down and tried to avoid eye contact with the demon barber. "What was that, my pet?" Sweeney asked as his eyes never left Mrs. Lovett.

"I-I love ya." Mrs. Lovett said with a shaky voice.

Sweeney put two fingers under the baker's chin and tilted her head up so she was looking at him. "Mrs. Lovett, I will never love you" Sweeney said as he slipped his fingers from under her chin so her head fell back to the position it was before.

All the hope Mrs. Lovett had held onto for so long had just shattered inside her. Mrs. Lovett started to cry hysterically causing her body to shake.

"Now leave." Sweeney said with a harsh tone as he returned to stand in front of his window.

Mrs. Lovett looked back up at him to find him standing at his window. Her frown deepened if that was possible. She slowly turned and made out the door through her blurred vision. Mrs. Lovett wobbled over towards the door and patted around until she found the door knob. When she finally opened the door and exited the room she looked back and of course the demon barber continued to stare out that dreadful window.

Mrs. Lovett built up all the anger inside her and slammed the door behind her letting it rattle in its frame.

She turned and looked down at the intimidating stairs. She took one step down.

Then another, and another, and another and then- CRASH. As expected the weak baker fell down the stairs and lay at the bottom. Oh, she felt so much physical pain right now but the pain from her shattered hope overpowered the physical pain.

"Notin' like some gin can't fix." Mrs. Lovett muttered to herself, as more tears streamed down her face.

Mrs. Lovett grabbed the hand rail and gradually stood up. She immediately lifted her right foot off the ground while she gave out a loud cry. "Oh bloody great! Now I got a bloody sprained ankle don't I?!" She said to herself as pain shot up her leg.

But that wasn't all, Nellie Lovett wasn't dumb and was sure she would most defiantly have bruises on her hip and arms. She could already feel them forming.

Mrs. Lovett somehow limped into her shop and gradually made her way towards a cabinet that contained gin.

Good thing Mrs. Lovett closed her pie shop early today because she wasn't going to go and put up with some rude drunk costumers right now.

Mrs. Lovett swung open the cabinet door and her shaky hand reached out towards a gin bottle. "No reason to get a glass." She told herself.

Her hand shook more violently with the weight in it. Her hand finally gave up and let the bottle fall from its grasp.

The bottle fell on the foot Mrs. Lovett hadn't damaged already. "AHH!" Mrs. Lovett shrieked as she felt the shattered glass pierce through her boot and scrape her foot. The other pieces of glass flew up and several got stuck in her arms. Not to mention the sticky mess the gin on the floor would make.

Mrs. Lovett tried to hop on the foot she had glass in so she get to the bathroom and try to remove glass. Instead she lost balance and her head hit the counter by her as she fell.

The last thing she heard was footsteps and Toby yelling in a concerned voice "Mum? Mum!" before her vision finally turned black.

Sweeney heard the crash and the screaming and hesitated to go and see what the baker had done. He didn't think he should, but something inside him wouldn't let him stay in his shop.

Sweeney exited his shop and made his way towards Mrs. Lovett's shop.

He stood in the doorway of the shop and tried to take in the scene in front of him. Before he could do so Toby came running up to him and started to weakly punch Sweeney's chest as he yelled at him.

"You did this! Why ya 'urtin me mum?!" Toby started to cry.

"Move boy." Sweeney spat at him as he pushed Toby out of the way.

Sweeney walked towards the counter and spotted Mrs. Lovett lying unconscious on the ground with shards of glass in her arms and a big shard in her boot.

He kneeled next to her and snatched her wrist and checked for a pulse. It was there but faint, this made draw in a sharp breath.

Wait, why did he care what happened to the baker? She was nothing to him. Or was she?

Sweeney's thoughts tormented him on if he cared or not. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a repeated thud on his back. That annoying boy was punching him again.

"You did this Mr. Todd!" Toby yelled while he cried.

Sweeney was about to pounce on him but then something hit him. He did do this didn't he?

"What have I done?" Sweeney said to himself.

Sweeney Todd would now learn the saying of: _You never know what you have until you lose it…_

* * *

**So the title of this Fanfiction: "Why Does Love Hurt" is very... VERY... very important. I plan to **

**1: Make sure that characters get hurt alot (I'm evil aren't I) **

**2: LOOOOVE! 3**

**3. And of course CLIFFHANGERS! *****_DUN DUN DUUUN!*_**

**But it all has a purpose so TRUST ME! TRUUUUUUST! **

**(Oh bloody hell I'm turning into one of my friends! PANIC!)**


End file.
